Grim Jr.
'' "C'mon Minnie. It'll be fun! We can do this!"'' '-Grim Jr.' Grim Jr. (a.k.a Junior) is the main character of The Grim Tales From Down Below. Story He first was seen when he was with Minimandy down below and a Demon attacked them but Hellspawn saved them. He meanwhile told that Minnie and he weren't always that close and she once looked different. {C}{C Three days ago he went to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween but when on the party Minnie took all the spotlight and he left. After playing fetch with Zero he got captured by Lock, Shock and Barrel. At Oogie's Manor they wanted him to be their "friend" and know about his parents so Grim Jr. told them their past story. Suddenly Oogie Boogie slammed him KO and wanted to open his skull to see his Reaper powers. Minnie then came to save him but Grim Jr. didn't wanted her to save him. Then Oogie Boogie summoned the Pumpkinator and killed Minnie. She gave her right eye to Grim Jr. who then suddenly ecountered Nergal in his mind who explained the Nergal Demons process when dying. When back Minnie got taken by Redeemer to Heaven. Grim Jr. them merged himself with the destroyed Pumpkinator and killed Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie. He went into the town while Jack, Mandy and Grim started to attack. Grim and Clockwork went inside the Demon Reaper and found Junior's soul and took it with them. But Clockwork instead took him to the Underworld. He encountered Fate there again and also a girl, they then encountered Jeff the Spider and left to his cave. There Junior encountered Minnie and the girls transformed into Mimi and Him also came. Eventually Fate took Minnie with him to heaven and Mimi took Jeff and Junior to Limbo. There Clockwork brought him back to Halloween Town. He there got eaten by the Demon Reaper along with Minnie but his inner Nergal helped him escape. Dark Danny used a giant ghost beam to destroy it and only the evil Grim Jr. was left. Minnie's spirit hugged him and he turned back to normal. At the castle he was playing Twister with Minnie until there was an intruder and they hurried to help. Mimi was the intruder, Junior tried to convince her but she instead trapped Grim Jr. on Minnie and went into the vault. They eventually were freed by Grim while Mandy gave Mimi the Horror's Hand and it showed her worst memory; when she was in the ruins of Megaville as a human. A couple of years later in Afterbirth Junior has fully mastered his demon and reaper powers and is a professional bounty hunter. One day Junior returned back to Castle Evergrim to see his family when he discovers by his parents that Minnie has been kidnapped by Boogeyman. Grim Jr. goes to search for her going by several demons to ask where she is. They all said something about a basilican and asked Mimi for some help. Suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles who was along with Manny spying on Grim Jr. Mimi searched for Basilican sighting and discovered the residence of Boogeyman. He and Manny went to Boogeyman's castle when suddenly Manny got captured by Drax. Junior continued and broke into ther castle where he encountered Boogeyman who explained him that Minnie didn't want to go back and they are engaged by getting Minnie's other eye. Grim Jr. then had a fight with Minnie about this topic when suddenly Junior pulled out his eye and gave it to Boogeyman in exchange for his siblings. Minnie saw that Junior did care about her and grabbed the eye and put it back in herself. Minnie stabbed the other eye out off Boogeyman and became a Nergal again. The two fought Boogeyman and defeated him, after everyone had gathered they returned home. Relationships *'Minimandy ' Minnie is the maternal half-sister of Grim Jr. They have a real brother-sister relation. *'Grim Reaper ' Grim is the father of Grim Jr. *'Mandy ' Mandy is the mother of Grim Jr. *'Nergal Jr. ' Nergal Jr. is the uncle of Grim Jr. and adores him very much. *'Nergal ' Nergal is Grim Jr's great uncle and was at first inside of him. *'Jack Skellington ' Jack is the other uncle of Grim Jr. *'Sally ' Sally is the aunt of Grim Jr. *'Zero ' Zero and Grim Jr. are basic friends and have interacted for a limited span of time. *'Clockwork ' Clockwork took Junior to the Underworld for a mission and took him back afterwards. Apparently, he has little regard for Junior. *'Redeemer' Fate took Minnie with him but lost her so he teamed up with Grim Jr. to save her. *'Mimi ' Grim Jr. seems to have a crush on Mimi. *'Manny Phantom ' Manny is the half-brother of Grim Jr. they have the same mother. *'Daniela Phantom ' Dani is the half-sister of Grim Jr. they also have the same mother. *'Samara Morgan' Also know as "the girl from the well" and Grim Jr.'s first love. Powers and Abilities While Grim Jr. hasn't display any abilities of a reaper yet besides what might be the most basic of taking a soul out of a body or putting it back in one. He does have showed his demon abilities that he still really can't control without the help of Minnie. He is shown to transform into demon-like monsters and has the same abilities like any other Nergal. Appearance Grim Junior (much like his father Grim Reaper) is a skeleton, although his skull is in resemblance to his uncle Jack. Grim Junior wears a black sweater with a hoodie and fingerless gloves. Unlike his father and uncle, Junior has hair on his head and a right eye given by his sister Minnie. Personaility Though he is expected to become the new Reaper one day, as his father did before him, Junior couldn't care less. Instead, he wishes to have a normal life, possibly in the human world. This interest in mortals was kindled by his discovery of his father's diary, in which Grim had recorded all his adventures with Billy and Mandy. Grim Jr. only has his sister and his parents for company, as well as a few of his relatives on occasion. Grim Jr. has focused his time on activities like basketball, baseball, skateboarding, trading cards, and breakdancing, neglecting his studies as a result. Ms. Helga, the tutor his mother hired for her children, is displeased with this. Grim Jr. is extremely jealous of his sister, Minnie, though he does care for her regardless. Quotes "I didn't ask for your help." "Oh crap.." "Hold it! Where's my sister?! Where's Minnie?!" "*gulp!* You do mean brotherly love, right?" "You know what? You're even worst than Oogie and Him combined!" ''-To Clockwork ''"I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight." -To Minnie in GTWHAM: Pale Rider ''"Fly? Why fly when you can...RIDE LIKE THE WIND!" -''To Minnie in GTWHAM: Pale Rider Gallery 180px-Grimjr.jpg|Grim Jr. as a human. Grimjrdemon.jpg|Grim Junior's Demonic form. Grim Jr OWA.png|Grim Junior's Demonic form with tail. grimelder.jpg|Grim Junior's Demonic form in Afterbirth. demon reaper pumpkin.png|The Pumpkinator merged with Grim Jr. demon reaper.jpg|Grim Junior's Demonic form with wings, holding Minnie's spirit. evil demon.png|The DEmon along with Junior's spirit. grim jr reaper.jpg|Halloween Art of Grim Jr. 2iatlvp.jpg|Junior saying to Minnie: "You got SERVED!" (Grim Tales) Grim Junior.jpg|Grim Junior. Baby Grim.png|Baby Grim Jr. 602e8f042f463dc47ebfdf6a94ed5a6d_1264260298.png|Jr. gets into an argument with Minnie. grim_jr_orijinal_by_grimtalesreaper.jpg|Grim Jr's final designs. Happy_valentine_by_bleedman.jpg|Valentines Day. Plushie Tags by bleedman.jpg|Grim Jr. & Minimandy Plushies. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Reaper Category:Kids Down Below